Christmas Special: Package Deal
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Temari thought she had gotten into a relationship with Shikamaru, so why was Ino always there? (InoShikaTema) *SPOILER 2AVOID DA FLAME -COUGHCOUGHthishasashikainoendingCOUGHCOUGH-*
1. Introduction

Temari remembered smiling dearly at the 120 likes she had gotten on her relationship status only two months ago. So how did she find herself with her finger on the button, ready to declare herself as "Single" once again? Well, maybe it was because she had intended to be "in a relationship" with Nara Shikamaru, not in a radical competition with Yamanaka Ino for his attention.

Temari had had her doubts even from before the relationship started. She recalled the ear-piercing screams from Ino playing Shikamaru's personal cheerleader in his match versus Temari, the first time they had ever laid eyes on each other. He had later admitted that was the first time he ever took interest in her, but Temari had honestly not even been able to hear her own thoughts over Ino's screaming – let alone check out Shikamaru. She should have taken the hint then, or perhaps she should have backed away when she strolled into Konohagakure with Shikamaru out of "escort duty" and Ino tackled Shikamaru to the ground, landing in a very suspicious position. The worst part of it was, all Shikamaru did was huff and mutter "Troublesome…" with the girl still on him.

Nonetheless, Shikamaru had asked Temari out, and after she accepted, on their fourth date, he kissed her, first. It also didn't hurt how great he was in bed, or how he was always gentlemanly enough to not let her pay, and to always insist on walking her all the way home. Temari complained about it, of course, claiming she didn't need anyone to do those things, but they secretly made her heart flutter. What actually bothered her, though, was the terrible Christmas Fiasco.


	2. Part 1: Twitch

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Temari had been standing at Shikamaru's door for about ten minutes now. It really bothered her that he knew she couldn't always visit, but when she did, he wasn't exactly super eager to meet her. She fantasized about a Shikamaru that was so excited about her arrival that he couldn't sleep, but she just told herself that wasn't the guy she fell for anyways. Finally, the door opened.

"Sorry, I've been trying to get him up for like two hours now." Temari couldn't help her eye twitching when Yamanaka Ino stood nonchalantly at the door, dressed in Shikamaru's boxers and t-shirt. Temari wanted to choose her battles carefully, but was there really an excuse for a girl to be sleeping over his house? Especially in his clothes? She was about to say something when Akimichi Chouji also stepped to the door, also sporting the same outfit belonging to Shikamaru (although it was obviously a bit tight on him).

"Our mission ran late yesterday and it started to rain so we decided to sleep over," He explained, munching on a piece of toast, "Shika wanted to pull an all nighter and wait for you, but Ino says he fell asleep."

"Yeah I tried to keep him up," Ino sighed, "But when I started brushing his hair, that was it, he knocked out." Another twitch from Temari, "He always does that, he's so annoying. He kicks in his sleep, right?" Ino gave a tempting grin, the type that just begged to be punched in the face. "Yeah sooo…wanna come in? Have some breakfast? I'm in the middle of cooking."

"That's okay, I already ate." Temari said flatly.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, it was nice seeing you. I'll let Shikamaru know you stopped by," Ino started to shut the door when Temari stuck her fan between it.

"I didn't say I didn't want to come in." Then it happened, their five second stare off, where you could almost see the electricity flowing between their eyes. Chouji was getting nervous. Finally, Shikamaru came to the rescue, in uniform with his teammates. _It looks the best on him. _Temari said to herself, smiling at the sight of Shikamaru in his pajamas.

"Sorry, babe. I tried to-" Shikamaru yawned.

"We already filled her in," Ino snorted, "_babe._" Twitch.

* * *

Hey everyone, please don't assassinate me for making our Ino such a bitch in this one, hehehe! I'm just having a little fun, and I wanted to try something a little different, where Temari doesn't get bashed and we actually sympathize with her. I realize its a short chapter, I might keep making them that way because I plan to keep this fic short in general, but who knows where it'll end up, right? I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Too Early For This

"Hey, why are you dressed so nice today?" Shikamaru asked, noticing Temari's brand new outfit. She was wearing a long, crimson dress with a deep v-neck and a black sash under, giving her an empire waist. Temari inhaled slowly.

"It's Christmas Eve, you jerk." Ino whipped Shikamaru on the back of the head with a towel then when he turned around, rubbing the spot, as if on cue, Ino bent over to get something from the oven.

"Over here!" Temari waved a hand in front of his face, regaining his attention. He blushed, she decided to ignore it. Ino pretended to be completely oblivious to what had just happened. "She's right. I can't believe you forgot!"

"I'm really sorry, ugh." Shikamaru wiped his eyes, obviously still half-asleep, "It was a really stressful mission. I totally forgot. My mom's gonna kill me for not even-"

"I called her already." Ino added, standing between Temari and Shikamaru, placing some food for him. "She knew you were gonna forget." She walked back to the refrigerator and got out some orange juice and poured it for Shikamaru, since his cup was only half-full. "You want some?"

"No thanks," Temari smirked, taking a sip from Shikamaru's glass, "We'll share."

"Oh," Ino returned her smirk, "I drank from that, too." Temari spit back into the glass and Ino strut into the living room where Chouji was playing some video games.

"Sorry…" Shikamaru apologized again, "She's really troublesome in the morning…"

"Only in the morning, really?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't like her." He whispered.

"Gee! I wonder why!" Temari jeered sarcastically.

"She wants to be your friend you know, she told me." Shikamaru stated, placing a hand over Temari's, "She's my best friend."

"You sure she's not your wife?" Temari hissed loudly, standing up and snatching her hand away.

"Is everything okay?" Ino walked back in, leaning against the wall, a hand on one hip.

"Mind your own business, will you!" Temari knocked the table and the glass fell over, smashing into pieces as it hit the ground.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Chouji hurried in, concerned, and noticed the broken cup, "Hey that one was mine…" He sighed sadly, bending over to the pieces, "Shikamaru didn't have any so I let him borrow this until he stopped being so lazy and got some new ones…that's why we've all been sharing," He mumbled, "Oh well, I guess it's finally time to get a new set, huh?"

Temari suddenly felt badly. She hadn't known that was the reason Ino had drank from it. Was Ino being manipulative or was Temari just being a jealous freak? She couldn't decide, but she ended up trying to clean up, apologizing to everyone.

"Don't worry about, I got it." Ino insisted, giving a half smile and throwing the pieces into a black bag. "I'm gonna change back into my clothes and get going home."

"You're not gonna shower?" Shikamaru asked, standing up.

"No, it's okay," She waved her hand in front of her, "I have this new body wash…never mind, guys don't get that stuff, right, Temari?" Ino winked. Temari nodded, even though she honestly could care less about those things either. After a couple minutes, Ino and Chouji were leaving. Chouji also made it clear he intended to shower at home. "You kids behave!" Ino wagged a finger at Temari and Shikamaru before exiting and disappearing.

"See? Told you." Shikamaru grinned, pulling Temari in by the waist. "She's not so bad." Temari wasn't convinced 100% but she still pretended to be and gave him a kiss.

"Go get ready," Temari urged, playfully slapping his chest, "You're not going like that, are you?" She said jokingly.

"I was thinking this would look better on you." He growled into her ear, starting to undo her dress. Temari was a bit turned off – realizing Ino had just played out the fantasy he described – but she didn't stop him. "Let's go to my room."

"No, right here." Temari moaned, pushing him towards the kitchen counter.

"People can see us from outside." Shikamaru grabbed her wrist away from him.

"So?" She whispered, kissing his neck, "I want them to know you're mine."


	4. Chapter 3: Another Nara

"Temari, really, I don't want to do it here." She finally gave up when she realized his erection had gone down.

"What's the matter?" She frowned.

"It's just awkward…" He shrugged, taking her hand and pulling her towards his room.

"Well, now I don't want to at all." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled, walking towards the bathroom.

"That's it?" Temari called.

"I'm gonna shower!" Temari crashed on his couch, defeated. _He didn't even try to fight for it._ She complained to herself, and then felt something poking at her lower back. It was a lacey, violet push up bra. Temari snorted in disgust. _What a slut. _She shook her head and tossed the bra across the room. Then her curiosity got the better of her and she crawled towards it, and picked it up, looking for the tag. _32C_. It read. _Heh, _Temari cheered internally, looking down proudly at her 36 Double D's, _a bit obvious, but I knew I was bigger._ "Is that yours?" Shikamaru's voice startled her, "It's been here for a while."

"No, it's your other girlfriends'." Temari said, grinding her teeth.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about everything, babe. It's pretty big, I know it's yours. It's purple, too."

"When the hell did I ever say I liked purple?" Temari raised her voice. Shikamaru paused.

"Don't…all girls like purple..?"

"No. Just your girlfriend!" Temari was almost breathing fire at this point.

"I'm pretty sure purple is Ino's favorite color, too." Shikamaru said, confused. Temari threw the bra at him.

"Just go shower! Ugh! Men are so dumb!" She shouted. He didn't really understand why she was so upset, but he just did what he was told.

"Ino! What a lovely surprise!" Yoshino greeted the blonde kunoichi at her door.

"Merry Christmas, Yoshi-chan!" Ino gave a big smile, hugging the woman who was the closest thing she had ever known to a mom. She handed her a colorful cake. "From me and Shikamaru."

"Oh, sweetheart! Thank you!" She leaned in and whispered, "But we both know Shikamaru probably doesn't even know its December." They both giggled. "Were you with my son last night?" Ino nodded, walking into the home. "Did he eat this morning?"

"I made him food," Ino admitted, "But I think his mouth's full with something else." They made gagging faces at each other.

"I was hoping she wouldn't make it for Christmas." Yoshino sighed, she wasn't very fond of Temari. "Tell me, Ino-chan, do you really think he likes her?" Ino shrugged uncomfortably. "Will you just steal him away and marry him already?"

"No way!" Ino blurted out of habit, having been asked this question a million times, "You know…you're like my mom…he's like my brother or whatever." Yoshino raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips but she knew the conversation would never go her way so she just put the cake away quietly. "Do you have a date for today?"

"I don't know…" Ino flipped her phone open, "A couple guys have called me or annoyed me online but they're so…_thirsty_." Ino made a face and clasped closed her cellphone, "So many losers are after me! It's so annoying. That's why I don't even wanna go home. But I really want to wear my new outfit."

"How about that weird, Sai-kun?" Yoshino asked, joining Ino at the table.

"Ew, we're so over." Ino flailed her arms in the air, "And don't even get me _started _on Kiba."

"Well, I never liked him. He's so _noisy_!" They both sighed, feeling the sting of a single woman on Christmas. Yoshino glanced over to her portrait of Shikaku. "He was my knight in shining armor." She smiled nostalgically.

"I miss him, too." Ino said softly, squeezing Yoshino's hand. Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell. They both looked at each other. Shikamaru? Ino got up to answer it.

"Hey, there…" An unfamiliar young man stood at the door, undressing Ino with his eyes. He was definitely a Nara- wearing that unique pineapple hairstyle, only his hair was a lighter brunette, and he had a couple strands hanging over his face. He had perfect, shiny teeth and dark green eyes that glistened when Ino looked into them. "Please tell me we're not related!" He chuckled. Ino's face reddened. This guy was like a hotter version of Shikamaru. A hotter version of Shikamaru was flirting with her. How was she supposed to react? If she flirted back, was she flirting with Shikamaru, somehow?

"Oh heavens!" Yoshino stepped in fron of Ino, "Leave her alone, Shigemaru."

"What?" Ino took a step back, "You're Shikamaru, too?"

"Shee-geh-maru." The boy grinned, getting up close to her face. "Nara Shigemaru. And what's your name?"

"I-Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Yamanaka?" He looked interested, "So you're related to Inoichi, then?"

"He's my dad."

"I see! And you have the same first name as my aunt?"

"My name is _Yosh_ino…" Yoshino shook her head at her nephew, "What are you doing here in Konoha?"

"Oh, auntie, is that any way to greet your darling child that you never see?" He made a puppy dog face and embraced Yoshino, kissing her repeatedly on the cheeks. She waved him off of her. "Alright, fine. My parents are taking another big trip for Christmas, and they don't trust me with the house anymore. So they sent me here." Yoshino rubbed her temples. "I'll behave, auntie. Besides," he wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulders, "I think I found a Christmas cutie to give this cake to." Ino gasped as he handed her one. "I brought one just in case." He gave her an award winning smile. Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're handsome." Yoshino sneered, squinting and getting an idea, "You know…you should go see your cousin."

"C'mon, auntie, he's such a loser!" Shigemaru pouted.

"I hang out with him all the time." Ino said without thinking. Shigemaru looked at her, surprised. She blushed, "Uh..he's like my brother." Shigemaru nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Well, I guess we could stop by."


	5. Chapter 4: Checklist

"Shikamaru lives here?" Shigemaru asked, raising his eyebrows at all the girly decorations.

"This is my house." Ino said flatly. Shigemaru chuckled.

"I know. You said we were coming here. Did you think I wasn't paying attention?" He cocked his head at her and ran his eyes up and down her body. She furrowed her brow and walked away, annoyed. "Ooo, I like 'em feisty." He made a fake whipping noise, giving a cocky smile and standing uncomfortably close to Ino from behind, whispering in her ear, "Do guys not usually pay attention to you?" She spun around and shoved him away quickly.

"You're making yourself a little too comfortable."

"You don't like forward guys?" He made a fake sad face.

"You don't like girls who aren't easy sluts?" She stuck her nose up in the air and made a heel turn, slamming the door behind her as she walked into her room. "Wait out there. Don't touch anything. You can watch TV if you want." She wouldn't have even trusted him, honestly, if he wasn't a Nara family member. She sighed to herself as she stripped down and stepped into the shower. It was a bit pathetic, but she was sad it was going to be her first Christmas she wasn't spending with Shikamaru. She was settling for a cheap imitation. _A sexy imitation…No, no, he seems like a total a-hole. _She shampooed the thoughts away, taking her sweet time to appreciate and soak in her new, luscious body wash that smelled of roses.

_She's taking for-eever. _Shigemaru groaned to himself. _Well, better a high maintenance girl than an ugly one. _He decided to take her up on her offer and turned on the television. He scoffed when he saw it was on the educational channel. _Oh, great. A braniac. She'll never shut up! _He threw his head back and then searched for the sports channel. _She's still hot. I'll make her shut up…with DIS DICK! _He chuckled to himself. He found himself to be so hilarious and charming.

Shigemaru waited a couple minutes after hearing the shower turn off before tip-toeing towards her room and bursting the door open, and then he pretended to look away from her naked figure as she shrieked. "Oh dear! Forgive me!" He fake gasped, then snickered to himself after closing the door as Ino continued to spit out all kinds of swear words. _Wow, her tits are perfect. _Shigemaru checked off an imaginary box in his head. _She even has small nipples. Oh my cousin is such an idiot. He has __**that **__around him every day but he hasn't made a move? Tsk. Tsk. _

"Wow! This is where we're eating?" Temari was in awe at the five star restaurant before her. She had never been to a place like that before.

"Yup." Shikamaru smiled, glad she was satisfied. He secretly thanked Ino for always talking about how much she wanted to come here. He felt a little bad that he had originally saved up to take her here on Christmas, but that was before he started dating Temari. He was sure she would understand. "The reservation isn't for another hour if you want to go sight-seeing or shopping." In all honesty, Temari didn't care for scenery, and she hated shopping, but she was so touched she just kissed Shikamaru, took him by the hand and they went for a walk.

"Konoha is so nice for Christmas." She commented on all the elaborate decorations and the snow falling. "Suna is hot like always. So no one gets into it." She exhaled softly and looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

"What is it, babe?"

"Don't think I'm crazy."

"For what?"

"I think I want to move here." Shikamaru's eyes widened when she said that. "I mean, not now, of course." She got a some pink in her cheeks, "When we've been together for a while. I think its better I move here instead of you coming to Suna." Shikamaru opened his mouth a little, but he didn't know what to say. He had never truly put much thought into the complexities of a long distance relationship. He knew how random and fickle girls were, especially about guys, so he had never expected her to say something like that. Especially a normally cold girl like her. "Oh great, you think I'm a psycho now." Temari gulped, feeling humiliated.

"No!" Shikamaru laughed, grabbing her by the waist and bumping his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you said something like that."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it!" Temari smirked before kissing him again. Everything was going her way now.

* * *

Here is this "a-hole"'s bio:

Name: Nara Shigemaru

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 31

Astrological Sign: Scorpio

Blood-type: O

Height: 173.5 cm (5'7 ft)

Weight: 55.9 kg (123 lbs)

Affiliation: Konohagakure, Unknown

Ninja Rank: Chuunin

Occupation: Private Investigator

Likes: Astrology, Beautiful Women

Dislikes: Unattractive Women

Favorite Food: Black Cherries, Sushi

Least Favorite Food: Bread, Milk

Hobbies: Flirting

Family:

Nara Shikaku (Uncle)

Nara Yoshino (Aunt)

Nara Shikamaru (Cousin)


	6. Chapter 5: Telepathy

Ino finally came out of her room, still visibly furious and embarrassed from getting seen naked, only this time she was dressed in a tight, short, strapless, bright red dress that sparkled and wrinkled against her curves as she walked in her bold, black pumps that had red strips from the back of her ankles down to her heels. She accessorized with shiny black bangles, a black locket around her neck with matching black hoop earrings, an expensive watch, and a cute little santa hat on her head. Shigemaru's eyes grew twice their size as he marveled at the beautiful and gallant girl that stood before him. Her hair hung loose instead of her usual ponytail, spun into tight, thick curls that rained down past her little dress. He had never known a woman could be that beautiful while wearing clothes. He gave her a proud smile, deciding he would let himself fall for her. She was everything he had always dreamed of – that he never thought existed – a gorgeous but spunky person who wasn't afraid to be extravagant. She obviously took care of her wondrous appearance, and he was all about his pretty boy act. They were a match made in heaven. (Well, in Shige's mind lolz)

"What?" Ino stuck her thin hip out to the side and put a hand on it, "Captivated by my sexiness?"

"Oh you have no idea." Shigemaru responded, his tone completely shifting from arrogant to romantic, throwing Ino off completely – although she didn't let it show on her face, "Where to, princess?" He smiled sweetly, taking her by the palm with his fingertips to his plump lips, making her bracelets jingle before planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Ino allowed herself to reveal a bashful blush.

Shikamaru and Temari were about to make it into the restaurant, they had been waiting in line forever, and it was finally their turn. But just as the bouncer was about to remove the rope, he put a thick arm out, stopping Shikamaru by the chest. The pair gave him a curious look and then shrugged at each other, confused. That's when the bouncer pointed towards the glamorous couple that was strutting towards them. Shikamaru's jaw dropped to the floor. He thought he was hallucinating. Not only did Ino look like a total babe, but she was around his cousin's arm. His _cousin. _

"How in the hell…!" Shikamaru muttered to himself, scrunching his eyebrows together, concerning Temari.

"What's going on?" She asked, but her question was ignored as Shikamaru focused on the man that was now in close proximity, who was almost identical to him in features but polar opposites in attire.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Shigemaru threw his head back in disbelief, "No way! I don't believe you're actually in a place like this!" Ino didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. She exchanged an entire conversation with Shikamaru using only their eyes.

_Why are you with my cousin? _

_You…brought her here? _

_Sorry…it's not that I didn't want to bring you its just-_

_I get it. She's your girlfriend._

_Ino…_

_….._

Temari glanced at everyone, completely lost. She didn't have the slightest clue why Shikamaru and Ino were making strange faces at each other, or why Ino and Shikamaru's twin were skipping them in line and no one was giving her any answers.

"Somebody wanna fill me in?" Temari finally spoke up, clearing her throat loudly. Shigemaru took one look at her and scoffed. "And who do you think you are?" She snarled. He completely ignored her and continued badgering Shikamaru about being at the restaurant. "Hello? Its proper etiquette to respond when somebody is talking to you!" Shigemaru would have continued to pretend Temari didn't exist if Ino didn't flick him on the cheek.

"Not the face, babe!" Shigemaru whined, wagging a finger at Ino. Shikamaru raised his brow.

"_Babe?" _Shikamaru repeated, annoyance seeping through his pouting lips, "When the hell did you two get so cozy?" He reached in front of him and pulled Ino towards him by the arm, surprising everyone.

"No fair!" Shigemaru grabbed Ino's other arm, "She's my date!" He tried to tug her back but Shikamaru's grip was stronger – too strong, he was starting to hurt Ino, she winced, but he was too heated to let her go. "What's your deal, Shika? You see her everyday yet you're not her boyfriend, so I suggest you let go of my lady and focus on your homely old hag over there." Instead of replying with words, Shikamaru let his fists do the talking, he socked Shigemaru right in the jaw. The bouncer immediately restrained Shikamaru. Taking advantage of the fact Shikamaru was now being held back, Shigemaru took the cheap shot and aimed straight for Shikamaru's face, but Temari caught his fist in her palm, for a moment she struggled with him, and then her strength overpowered his, and his arm flung loosely back at his side.

"Like you said," Temari said in a gruff, assertive voice, "Let's all just keep our hands on our dates."


	7. Chapter 6: Awkward

As fuming as the two cousins were, they had somehow ended up walking together, with their dates, towards Shikamaru's house. After getting banned from the restaurant and missing their reservations, they were all in the mood to just go home. Of course, Ino wanted to keep Yoshino company, Shige and Shika wanted to go to where they were staying, and Temari wasn't going to let Ino have a cozy Christmas with her boyfriend. The walk was awkward and quiet because everyone in the group was too stubborn to be the first to make conversation.

Yoshino definitely lifted the mood when she answered the door and got all giddy about her favorite kids (Shikamaru and Ino) deciding to spend Christmas with her. She was willing to put up with the other two. "I'll go whip up something yummy. Make yourselves at home!" She said more to Shigemaru and Temari, considering that Ino and Shikamaru were basically home. Ino offered to help and followed Yoshino into the kitchen but Yoshino put an arm across the kitchen entrance, "No! Not in that cute dress you aren't! If you get a stain, I won't ever forgive myself!"

Temari snorted and turned to Shikamaru as they sat on the couch, across the loveseat where Shigemaru was, "Are you sure she's not Ino's mom?" She whispered. Shikamaru laughed and shrugged. He thought the same thing all the time. Temari got pissed, less than satisfied at that dorky grin Shikamaru got on his face when she made that comment. Shigemaru squinted at Temari and Shikamaru and then looked towards kitchen and then back at them and nodded to himself. "What?" Temari fired.

"What?"

"What are you thinking? Giving us those stupid looks? You think we don't notice?"

"The hell would I care what an ugly rude girl notices?" Shigemaru turned his chin up in the air, "Besides, I can think anything I want. Last time I checked, I didn't need to run it by you first." Bam. Temari imagined herself jumping across the room and beating the crap out of this arrogant bastard. But she was trying to make a good impression to Shikamaru's mom, after all, they had only met briefly before, and she didn't seem to get such a friendly vibe from her. She just grinded her teeth, Shikamaru placed a hand on her knee to calm her down. She relaxed but was irritated and slightly hurt that he didn't defend her again. Someone just called her rude and ugly and he was just gonna sit back?

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru's voice drew Temari's attention, and Ino walking up the stairs called Shigemaru's.

"Your mom is making me change." Ino stuck her tongue out slightly and hurried up.

"Well, I gotta take a piss!" Shigemaru started to get up.

"No you don't. You stay right there." Shikamaru ordered. Temari actually shuddered. She had never heard that tone of voice come from him before. Why was he being so defensive?

"Yeah? You gonna clean it up if I go all over your mom's floor?"

"I'll wipe your face with it you piece of shit." Temari's eyes almost popped straight out of her face. Shikamaru noticed the horror on her face. "Sorry, babe," He muttered to her, trying not to be audible to his cousin, "I'll tell you later." She nodded. Glad there was an explanation, at least.

"Auntie! Shikamaru won't let me use the bathroom! He says I should pee right here!" Shigemaru called to Yoshino, sounding like a three year old.

"If you do that," Yoshino peeked in from the kitchen, smiling evily, "I'll use your face as a rag, you little shit." _Okay, _Temari thought, trying not to crack up, _she really is Shikamaru's mom. _Shigemaru pouted and got up anyways. Shikamaru followed him. Temari had to sit there awkwardly with Yoshino still standing at the doorway, now staring at her.

"You wanna watch, perv?" Shigemaru sneered, making his way up the steps.

"You wanna watch my friend naked, perv?" Shikamaru scowled, keeping a hot trail on him.

"_Friend_? Hah." Shigemaru patted Shikamaru's shoulder and opened the door to the restroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ino quickly covered her breasts, she had been wearing nipple stickers instead of a bra, so the Nara cousins didn't have much left for the imagination (well, Shigemaru's already seen the full thing, anyways). "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Ino crossed her legs, as if that was going to cover her lacey red underwear. Shikamaru snapped into his senses and quickly jammed the door shut and then shoved Shigemaru against the rail of the stairs, almost knocking him all the way down to the first floor.

"Are you fucking psycho?!" Shigemaru shoved him back. "You know you didn't know she was changing in there, either!" The two stared at each other angrily, "You should thank me if anything!" He pointed at Shikamaru's bright red face, making it even redder.

"Don't compare me to you!" Shikamaru retorted, still glowing in the face.

"Why not? Don't front like you don't wanna hit that! Not my fault you don't have the guts to go for it! That's why you're with _that _downstairs!" Shikamaru tried to punch him again but Shigemaru took a step back. He was about to make another risqué comment when Ino opened the door, hitting his head with it on the way.

"My bad." Ino said sarcastically, puffing her pink cheeks. She didn't want to look Shikamaru in the face and just walked right by him, making sure to dodge his shoulders. He was too scared to say anything either and just looked in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what's going on up there?" Yoshino said more to herself than to Temari, "Those two always fight."

"How long is he staying?" Temari asked nervously, trying to engage her but then feeling weird asking something personal. "Not that I mind." _Just shoot yourself, Temari. _

"No clue, just hope it's not more than a few days, or I might actually kill him." Yoshino raised her eyebrows, making Temari laugh and feel more comfortable. _Wow she's really cool. _"Are you good at cooking?"

"Good enough." Temari smiled, standing up. She was suddenly grateful that she had to basically raise her brothers because it was going to earn her points with Shikamaru's mom.

"Do you have any siblings?" Yoshino asked, standing by Temari's side, slicing vegetables.

"Mhm, two younger brothers."

"Oh, men are the worst aren't they?" They giggled together. "I never had any sisters either. I always wanted one. Can you believe I had three brothers then one son? It gets lonely. All men want to do when they're home is sleep or play shogi."

"I understand," Temari nodded, "I've always lived with only guys too." Yoshino looked her in the eye and nodded. She was sensitive enough not to ask about her mother, after all, she had witnessed what it was like for Ino.

"That's probably why you seem so mature." Yoshino added, "You probably picked up everyone's slack." Temari blushed a little. She didn't want to say it, but then Yoshino asked the dreaded question. "How old are you?"

"20." Temari pressed her lips together, cutting a carrot clumsily. She didn't look up at Yoshino's face, and Yoshino didn't say a word, so Temari's heart was beating heavy.

"I hate your nephew." Ino groaned as she walked into the kitchen. She had slipped into Yoshino's pink jogging shorts and blue tank. It fit her perfectly; it looked like it was hers. She creased her eyebrows, flustered, when she saw Temari in Ino's usual spot.

"She's going to help, too." Yoshino forced a half smile. Ino did something with her mouth, Temari couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a smile, too, or what, but she just looked awkward. She walked towards a little drawer and pulled out a purple apron and tied it around her little waist. Temari got a little insecure, realizing how thin Ino actually was. She had a flashback.

**"You look good, babe." Shikamaru complimented as Temari stepped out of the fitting room in a bikini. They were going to the beach and Temari didn't have a bathing suit, so they were shopping for one. **

**"I look like a whale. These bottoms are giving me a muffin top." Temari frowned, tugging at the elastic. **

**"Please don't start saying things like that." **

**"Why? It's true. These aren't for me. Especially around that little blonde bitch you hang around with. All she's gonna do is talk about how fat I look." Shikamaru twitched, he hated that Ino and Temari just wouldn't get along. **

**"Why do you care what she thinks? She's just insecure. It's unattractive, that's why I don't want you to talk like her." **

**"Insecure? She thinks she's a Victoria's Secret Model." Temari pursed her lips out, "Haven't you seen how she dresses? She knows she has a nice body." Shikamaru stuck his bottom lip out and shrugged. **

**"She's too skinny. I don't like skinny girls." **

Temari never bought that shit for a second. Ino looked good and she knew it. Temari knew it and Shikamaru definitely had to know it, too.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me!" Yoshino gasped and went over to the same drawer and rummaged through it, pulling out a gray apron identical to the blue one on her and the violet one on Ino. She rushed over behind Temari and started to tie it on her. Ino took note on how much bustier Temari was than her. She remembered something.

**"She's fat." Ino stuck her nose up when Shikamaru finally told her he was dating Temari. **

**"No she's not. Why do you have to be like that?" Shikamaru pouted. **

**"Be like what? I'm not trying to be mean but its true. She's fat and she doesn't care so I don't either." **

**"Good because I don't care either." **

**"How can you just not care, Shikamaru? What will people say?" **

**"They'll say 'Damn she's fine!'" Chouji chortled. "Shikamaru likes thick girls." Shikamaru shot Chouji a look, as if he said something he shouldn't have. **

**"Yeah? Since when?" Ino crossed her arms. **

**"What difference does it make?" Shikamaru closed his eyes like he was going to go to sleep. Ino pinched his cheeks. "Troublesome girl!" **

**"Answer me. Since when are you a chubby chaser?" **

**"She's not chubby. And I just like real women that don't starve themselves like idiots." Shikamaru said too much. Ino held her breath and stomped off the couch and out of the house. "Ino!" Shikamaru groaned, getting up and chasing after her. He was barefoot a couple steps out of his house before he caught her by the arm. "I didn't mean that. You're not stupid. Okay?" **

**"I don't care! You're the stupid one! And I don't starve myself! I just don't want to look like a fat whore like your stupid pedophile girlfriend!" Now it was her that said too much. Shikamaru released his grip on her and walked back to his house. **

They didn't talk for a couple days after that incident, but it eventually blew over. _Why am I thinking about that? _Ino shook her head, trying to focus on the food she was preparing. _Did I really say that to him? _Ino took a couple peeks at Temari, making eye contact once by accident. Temari gave her a weak but honest smile and looked away awkwardly. _I am such a bitch. No wonder she hates me. _She had come to terms with the fact that Temari's curves were bold and they worked. Guys always lingered their eyes on her backside when she walked by, and she remembered one day they had all gone to the beach and Ino had felt inferior at the fact that Temari wasn't even wearing a push-up bikini top like she was but was much fuller upstairs than her. Her hips were nice, too; Ino felt like her body was too straight, sometimes.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Shigemaru snaked his arms around Yoshino's waist, crawling a little too dangerously close to her breasts, making her jump. She turned around angrily, and pointed the large butcher knife in her hand at Shigemaru.

"Were you dropped as a child? What if I cut myself?" She shook the blade in his face. Temari and Ino both smirked at the scene.

"I'm sorry, auntie!" Shigemaru gave her multiple noisy kisses on the cheek until she was pushing him off, kicking him out of the kitchen; he purposely bumped into Shikamaru on his way out. Shikamaru snarled but he didn't bother saying something. He went between his mom and Temari and popped a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino and Ino scolded in unison, freaking out Temari and Shikamaru. Ino blushed and went looked back at her cooking; she had forgotten for a second that he had just seen her half-nude. "How many times do I have to tell you not to stick your dirty paws into the food while I'm cooking? That's just unsanitary! Go wash up because it's almost ready!" His mom's nagging had long chased him out.

The girls set the table, Ino purposely avoiding looking at the boys who were already seated. Temari was annoyed at how traditionally sexist everything was but she didn't dare say it out loud in fear of offending Yoshino. Once they were all sitting down, Yoshino disciplined Shikamaru about his posture, making Shigemaru talk about how great his own posture was, and then they all thanked the gods for the food (Itadakimasu) before digging in.

Temari felt self-conscious eating. She felt like she was in an unspoken competition with Ino. She ate like a bird: small bites, slow chews, lots of water. The food was really good, so Temari didn't understand her discipline, but tried to mimic her pace as she noticed Yoshino ate similarly. Shigemaru and Shikamaru seemed to be doing the opposite – each trying to shovel more helpings than the other. Things were quiet except for the guys loudly ringing their utensils against the plates.

"Hey, Ino-chan," Shigemaru said politely, making everyone look over to him, "can I have your breast?" He simpered, pointing at her chicken. Ino's face boiled from her neck up. "You don't seem to like it very much."

"Ino-_chan_?" Yoshino hit the back of her nephew's head, "You just met her, show some respect."

"I'm sorry, auntie." Shigemaru made a puppy dog face, "Her meat just looks so tender and juicy." Ino let her fork drop on her plate, making a bang. Everyone looked at her, shocked as she stood up and bowed.

"Please excuse me." She gulped, jogging upstairs and slamming a door. Everyone looked at each other. Except Shikamaru, he stood up and pushed his cousin off of his chair.

"Shikamaru! What's going on?!" Yoshino got pale and was about to stand up, also. He didn't answer her or say anything to Shigemaru, he just ran upstairs, too.


	8. Chapter 7: The Boss

"Ino…open, please." Shikamaru knocked his forehead against his mom's bedroom door where she had "locked" herself into (the Nara home needed to get their locks fixed).

"Go away!" Shikamaru sighed at her response and twisted the knob and gave the door a forceful push and got it open, she was huddled in a corner, sobbing into her knees. Shikamaru closed the door softly behind him and approached her and sat down next to her, sighing deeply. "I said go away." She sniffled. Shikamaru pulled her long bang that covered half of her face back, "What are you doing?" He shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. He wasn't good at consoling people. And for some reason he just wanted to look at her whole face. "Weirdo."

"Sorry."

"It's not a big deal, I don't care if you touch my hair."

"Not that. I'm not sorry about that." He blushed. So did she. She didn't say anything and just buried her face into her knees again. "I didn't know you were in there."

"Okay."

"Ino. Do you really think I would do that?"

"Did I say that?" She snapped, looking up at him and wiping her tears swiftly, getting annoyed. "I know your cousin is a fucking rapist, okay? He did the same thing at my house. When I was changing into my dress…he…I was completely naked that time." She covered her face with her hands, "I feel so disgusting." Shikamaru's blood was boiling. He clenched his fists and they started to shake, he felt like punching a wall. "Please don't say anything. And please don't fight anymore. You guys are driving me crazy." She looked up and saw Shikamaru was absolutely livid. "Please!"

"So what? I'm supposed to just let him get away with that?" He rubbed his head, it was starting to ache.

"No…I don't know…It doesn't matter I'm a whore anyways, right?" Ino finally said. Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. He grabbed her wrists too tightly like before and pulled them away from her face. She had such thin wrists he could hold them in one hand, he used his free hand to pull her bangs back again, placing the santa hat over them so they would hold like that. "What?" She was really confused now, she wasn't even struggling with her wrists, she just let them hang limply in his grip.

"Why would you say that? Who called you that?" Ino's face got red, she didn't want to answer that question, it made her uncomfortably. "Did Shigemaru say that?"

"No." She said, because he hadn't. "But I know people think that. Because I wear short clothes or whatever. Like geez, I just want to look nice, not get molested. But I suppose they think I'm asking for it?"

"Stop saying that kind of shit Ino, you're really pissing me off right now." Ino felt strange having Shikamaru scold her, it was embarrassing. Is this how it felt when she talked to him that way? Now she understood how he could just submit to her, it was really intimidating. But oddly enough, Ino was starting to feel a strange but familiar tingle in her lower abdomen.

"You didn't like them?" Ino asked awkwardly after a couple moments of silence.

"What?"

"My boobs. I know you saw." Now Ino was in control again. Shikamaru was completely speechless. "Do you…want to look again?" Ino started to lift her dress but Shikamaru stopped her.

"What the hell is going on with you? Have you lost it, Ino?!"

"Let me do what I want."

"What?"

"Do you think you're the boss of me?" She sneered, "I'm not your girlfriend Shikamaru." That made him so mad. He didn't know why. She was right but he was still getting mad. She moved so she was right in front of him and got on her knees. He stopped and was motionless. He was so tempted at that moment. Why was she doing this? It made no sense at all, but he knew that he wanted it. He felt wrong and corrupt for it. This was his best friend. "Like my sister" he had said so many times. Bullshit. It was total bullshit. She was a hot girl about to flash him.

"I'm gonna puke, Ino." Shikamaru had to admit it, just in case it actually happened. The intensity of the situation was too much for him. He was getting hard – really hard. He was getting nervous that she would notice. He didn't look away from her; he just kept gawking at her. She was posing like a swimsuit model and her hands were ready to pull her dress up. She looked so sexy just dressed like that. He couldn't imagine what it would be like once she took it off. Yes he could. He started thinking about it.

"Just shut up. I can see your boner. You want me to do it." He got mad again. Was she making fun of him? Did she seriously find this amusing? He felt betrayed and belittled but still, he sat there, staring. She was right. She had to be right, right? "Just say it. Tell me to do it." Shikamaru's eyes got really big. He really did look like he was going to puke. "Say it."

"W-why?" He meant to say: "Why are you doing this?" But a full sentence was too difficult to articulate.

She bit down on her bottom lip and started breathing heavily, eyeing him up and down. She wiggled her hips a little, and moaned. "Shikamaru…I'm really horny. Please. Tell me to do it." He couldn't handle it anymore. She went too far.

"Do it."

She made a flirty smile and lifted her dress up over her chest. "Can I take it off, please?" He nodded at her so she did. She peeled the stickers off, too, showing him her peach colored nipples. She blushed. The only thing she had on was that red underwear. "Do you…like what you see?" Her voice shook a little, revealing she was nervous, too. He nodded again. "Then why don't you touch me?" She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast. Her nipples were already hardened and he could feel it against his palm. She got his other hand and put it on the other one and then put her own hands to her side and stuck her chest out. "Do whatever you want." He didn't move for a complete minute.

Then, he squeezed, hard, making her moan again and she put her hands on his knees, clawing him. He started to mold and massage them to his delight. He never thought he would be doing this. But in that moment he forgot about everything. He didn't want to question what was going on anymore. He just wanted to keep touching her. He pinched her nipples, and watched how she thrust her hips forward when he did it really hard. He slid his hands down her sides, feeling her bones and smooth skin down to her thighs, it made her shiver. He slipped his hands under the elastic of her underwear, tracing the path towards the back where he could feel it was a thong. He wanted to look at that, too.

"Turn around." He didn't have to tell her twice. She immediately turned around. He couldn't help squeezing her ass, too. Then he cupped her between her thighs, making her muscles tighten. He could feel her clit and how wet she was. "Bend over." When she did, he pulled her thong down and spread her legs so he could take a better look at her. He had always wondered what she looked like there. He wanted to see how tight she was, too, so he sucked on his middle and index finger quickly before slipping it inside of her slowly, keeping his other hand on her cheek to keep her area forcibly open.

"Ahh!" She tried to keep quiet but it was impossible. He shifted his fingers around slowly, finding her g-spot and making sure to tease it so that she was struggling not to scream. He could already feel her cumming on him but he didn't stop. He felt like he would do that for an hour if he could. It was fun to see her squirm. When he felt her ejaculating the second time, he pumped his fingers in and out faster and rougher. "No! Shikamaru! Stop! I'll scream! Stop!"

"I thought I was in charge now?" He chuckled, pulling his fingers out and rubbing it around her vulva and clit, watching her white juices drip down his wrist. He liked seeing her legs tremble and hearing her whimper because of something he was doing to her. "Turn back around again and look at me." She flipped back and he pulled her legs around his waist, watching as she was still cumming. He pulled his slacks down and revealed his erect member. It was bigger than Ino expected. He prodded her slowly, making sure to keep eye contact. Her face was really red and he had to keep reminding her not to close her eyes.

"Please fuck me, Shikamaru!" She begged, craving more than just the tip inside her. He didn't listen to her, he was pinching her nipples again, even harder than before. "Shikamaru! Fuck me!" He kept ignoring her, and starting rubbing her clit with his thumb, making her kick her legs a little. "I said FUCK ME!" As soon as her voice became more assertive and dominant, the door opened. They had been so into the moment that they couldn't even separate from each other. So Yoshino, Temari, and Shigemaru were standing there, watching them about to have sex, Temari being the one with her hand around the door knob. She didn't say anything – she just shut the door immediately. Shikamaru let go of Ino and stood up, beginning to process what was going on. He heard his mom shriek and Shigemaru mumbling something. He couldn't hear Temari. She wasn't saying anything. Temari was his girlfriend! How could he fucking forget? Was that really possible? Is that how temptation worked? He felt like he had just been hypnotized and got woken up to a nightmare of a reality.

* * *

Did that catch you by surprise? It sure did to me. I always feel like my stories make themselves up, I just type. I don't know why it went in that direction, I didn't really see it coming! Well anyways, I have to bump the rating to "M" now...


	9. Chapter 8: Congratulations

"What do we do?" Ino panicked, covering her face.

"Troublesome…"Shikamaru groaned. Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? Shikamaru? Troublesome? At this moment…" She kept laughing, making Shikamaru think she was insane, "Well I guess you're right!" Her face got red as she looked down at their naked bodies but then she smiled up at him, "We chose the wrong time to do this, didn't we?"

"You should have run to my room…" He said, they bumped foreheads together. "I'm scared," he admitted, "about Temari." Ino's stomach clenched.

"Me too."

When they finally got the courage to leave the room, only Shigemaru was standing there, biting his cheeks, trying to hide his obvious grin. He undressed Ino with his eyes and raised his eyebrows at her, licking his lips as he recalled what she looked like naked and about to fuck his cousin. He went up to Shikamaru and patted him on the shoulder.

"Props." He chuckled, "You have balls. We truly are related." Shikamaru's face twitched.

"Where is my mom? And my…" He cleared his throat, "girlfriend." Ino furrowed her brow.

"Pft." Shigemaru shrugged, "No idea. They left and told me to wait here and deal with you."

"What?" Ino piped up, "Where would they go right now? Its Christmas Eve."

"Christmas." Shigemaru looked at his watch, "Right when we walked in, it was midnight. We went to go celebrate with you guys." He smirked, "But I guess we ruined your fun, huh?" Ino and Shikamaru blushed, annoyed. "They're probably off getting drunk somewhere…"

Shikamaru facepalmed. How was he going to deal with this. The three of them were sitting in the living room, facing each other, in silence…well, except Shigemaru, who never shut up.

"Do you ever stop talking?!" That meant a lot coming from Ino, who was usually a chatterbox herself. "Can't you see we're not in the mood?"

"Its not my fault. I told them not to open the door." Shigemaru replied.

"What?" Ino didn't get it.

"You said you're not in the mood…but I'm not the one that opened the door and ruined it." He winked, making Ino clench her fists and threaten him with them. "Lighten up! I would have honestly just taken the situation like a champ and did her right there." He remarked towards Shikamaru who narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth in disgust.

"My _mom_ and my _girlfriend _walked in on me and my best friend…in my mom's room! On Christmas! And you think I should have just shrugged it off and shoved my dick in anyways?" Ino blushed at Shikamaru's assertive voice. Shigemaru laughed manically.

They sat there for another three hours before they ended falling asleep. When Yoshino returned, she was careful not to wake them. She couldn't help but find it cute that Ino had fallen asleep on Shikamaru's shoulder, even though she had just seen them…never mind, she shuddered at the memory. As she tiptoed past them, Shigemaru opened an eye and grabbed her wrist and sat his aunt across his lap.

"Shigemaru!" She snapped, trying not be loud. He made a baby noise and hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Auntie. Do you feel better now?" He said, surprisingly sweetly. Her shoulders relaxed and she nodded weakly, "Don't be too hard on Shikamaru tomorrow…he's already gonna get it from that scary girl."

Yoshino shook her head, "Oh…Shigemaru…" She sighed to herself. Her boys were really something.

"And Ino…" he continued, "She really wants to be like… your daughter or something. She's even in love with your son." He smiled and Yoshino managed to smile too. "She's hot I mean can you blame Shika? Didn't you see her boobs?" Yoshino rolled her eyes and got off of him, he sure knew how to ruin a moment.

* * *

I'm happy to see you guys like Shigemaru! He's annoying af but he's kinda grown on me, too. I plan on writing a fic with him paired up with a certain girl that I don't want to reveal ;) I have someone in mind, but I'm curious as to what you think: **Who could you see Shigemaru with?** :) hehehe I hope you guys like this story, but yes it is coming to an end. don't worry temari fans, I won't step all over her...any further... :X Thank you for the support everyone! R&R :D


	10. Chapter 9: A Settler

"Oh how convenient…" Ino sighed as she picked up and read aloud the note that Yoshino had left them that Christmas morning, "Going shopping. Food in fridge! –xoxo." Shikamaru stuck his bottom lip out and scratched his messy bed hair as Ino handed him the note.

"Well…at least this means we can face Temari first…" he sunk his head in defeat.

"We?" Shigemaru sneered, grabbing an onigiri from the fridge, "Last time I checked, you two were caught about to do the nasty. No invite, no ménage a trois , no-"

"We get it!" Ino clenched her hands, "Not like you coming would help in any way!" Shigemaru made a fake sad face and leaned his head against Ino's shoulder.

"As troublesome as this is…" Shikamaru started while plucking his cousin away from Ino, "I think I should go alone…" Ino and Shigemaru both looked at each other and back at Shikamaru.

"Are you sure?" Ino replied cautiously, "I don't want her to resent me or think I'm a coward for not showing my face…"

"You're gonna leave her with me?" Shigemaru licked his lips at Ino, "That sounds like a great plan, cuzzo, take your time!"

"Ugh…" Shikamaru was visibly stressed. "Look…I don't know yet how she's going to react or if she'll forgive me…and I have to be a man and take responsibility for this."

"What?" Ino looked around and then said, "Can we talk privately for like two seconds, Shika?" She made her way towards the door and Shikamaru followed.

"Oh okay, I'll just be here feeling like a third wheel again, no big deal!" Shigemaru called out bitterly as they went outside the house.

"Shikamaru…" Ino took a breath, "Its not fair for you to take all the heat for this… After all, it was my faul-"

"No it wasn't." Shikamaru said sternly. "Right now I want to talk to her alone. Maybe we can still work things out." That last part made Ino's stomach drop. What did he mean by 'work things out'? "So…I'm gonna go. I don't trust you here with Shigemaru though, maybe you should-"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it." Ino reassured. Shikamaru hesitated for moment but then nodded and turned on his heel to find Temari.

"How did you know I was here?" Was the first thing Temari said as Shikamaru found her in his apartment, gathering the few belongings she had there. They weren't making eye contact.

Shikamaru shrugged and took a step towards her – she took a step back.

"I'm leaving now." Temari stated, she tried to get past Shikamaru but he blocked her path with his arm. "Get out of my way!"

"Babe…"

"No! You're NOT doing this right now!" Temari exasperated, trying to knock Shikamaru away by force but he wrapped his arm tightly around her. "Are you a fucking retard? Go back to your little slut, Shikamaru!" She tried to squirm and writhe her way out of his grasp but he was stoic.

"Can we talk about it, at least?" Shikamaru pleaded, relaxing his grip once she finally stopped struggling.

"What is there to say? You fucked her. That's why we're over. End of story." Temari was about to leave again when Shikamaru stood in front of her.

"I didn't…fuck her…" Shikamaru gulped.

"Oh, my bad!" Temari barked sarcastically, this time, escaping to the front entrance. As she was about to pull the door open, Shikamaru reeled her into an embrace from behind, his hands clenching the fabric over her stomach. "What are you doing?" Her voice shook a little but she was determined to keep her composure.

"I know that I messed up…" Shikamaru whispered into her ear, "but I don't want it to be over, Temari. I want to be with you." Temari inhaled and exhaled very deeply, and she turned slowly to meet his gaze that almost physically stung.

"What about her?"

"She's my friend…" Shikamaru put his arms around her again, "she was just upset and confused…I tried to comfort her and things took a turn…I didn't think that would happen…I never planned…'

"Yeah but it did."

"I know…" Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets, "I know that it was wrong and stupid of me. And I'll understand if you choose to break up. But, me and Ino, we're never going to be together." Temari swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm going to leave Shikamaru." She turned again for the door. As she was about to close it behind her she added, "I'll think about it, okay?" Then she slammed the door.

"Do you usually not eat anything or are you just freaking out?" Shigemaru asked as he and Ino sat at the table eating breakfast, "Is that how you maintain that amazing figure?" Ino was completely ignoring him at this point, lost in her own thoughts. She stared off into her untouched black coffee. "I don't get why you're so upset. He picked you." Ino looked up at him curiously. "Is that really a surprise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Shigemaru swallowed, "He has or _had_ a girlfriend but he didn't hesitate to get all frisky with you." Ino's face turned a little red and she bit her lip.

"He did hesitate." She admitted.

"That's only because he's a pussy." Shigemaru assured, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "He likes you. I know him, he's my blood, remember?" Well, it _was_ hard to forget that, sometimes… "If you ask me, he was only going out with you because he's a settler."

"A settler?" Ino raised her blonde eyebrow.

"A settler. He settles. Instead of taking a risk with the girl he actually wants, he'll _settle_ for what's easy and comes his way." Shigemaru nodded as he spoke, "In other words, going after you is too 'toublesome', so he chose that weird scary person instead." Shigemaru finished, proud of his explantation. Ino banged her head against the table.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ino groaned. But she secretly wished that it were true.

* * *

Sorry... I could have made the conclusion simple and clean...but I'll let you guys sweat a little... *evil laughter*


	11. Chapter 10: Damage

So that's how Temari got there: in her dimly lit room back in Suna, on her old PC, with her shaky hands and divided heart on Facebook. Should she do it? Should she give him another chance? Had everything they been through not been real? The kisses, the dates – everything. What had it been if not? Had she really just "filled in" that hole that yearned for another woman? It made her so angry and sad at the same time, the emotions filling and choking her into tears. She really liked Shikamaru. She really thought it could work. She really had started to see a future between them. But as she put her head down into her arms, she pictured the lingering and longing stares that Shikamaru had always had towards Ino. It made her stomach tighten and she felt like she was being stabbed – repeatedly. How could he have done this to her?

"So…what happened?" Ino asked after Shikamaru had returned and they sat in silence with Shigemaru.

"I'm assuming it went well," Shigemaru said, inspecting Shikamaru, "I mean, I see no damage." Shikamaru shot him a pained look. This was not the kind of damage one could see.

"I don't know…I don't think we're getting back together." Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Ino's stomach dropped. It was what she wanted to hear, yet she felt worse than before.

"Why don't you fight for her, then?" Ino slammed the table with her hands as she lifted herself from the chair. Shigemaru and Shikamaru looked at her. "You like her? Or love her? You want to be with her so bad? Why isn't she here in Konoha yet? Why'd you let her leave?" Ino's breathing was deep and heavy now, "Why did you do _that_ with me?"

Shikamaru and Shigemaru stared at her, wide-eyed, in disbelief of what she had actually said.

"What exactly _was that_?" Ino asked, now feeling a lump in her throat, "Was it my fault? Am I just the meddling slut that breaks people up?"

"Ino…" Shikamaru rubbed his temples, searching for a response.

"No!" Ino cried, shoving Shikamaru, almost out of his seat.

"Why do you just sit there like an idiot?! Why don't you ever face yourself and go for what you want?! Why do you have to be such a….such a…" She growled in frustration and finally exclaimed, "Such a _SETTLER?!_"

Shikamaru made a really puzzled face and Shigemaru just burst into laughter.

"A what?" Shikamaru was lost. Then, his phone rang. It was Temari. They all looked at each other. Shikamaru stood up and left the room.

The tears won and spilled down Ino's cheeks and she bit her nails nervously as she sobbed. Shigemaru stood up in front of her and rubbed his hand warmly up and down her forearm.

"Hey relax okay?" He whispered, surprisingly comforting, "Everything's going to work out."

"Mom!" Shigemaru and Ino's attention was called as Yoshino walked through the door. She made eye contact with everyone, her eyes shifting more than once around at them. She pursed her lips and bowed slightly as a greeting. Nobody wanted to speak first.

"You can't keep your attention on just me for more than one second?" Temari's voice over Shikmaru's phone was the only sound that filled the room. Yoshino grabbed the phone from him.

"Hello? Temari? Yes, it's me." Yoshino paused and nodded, "Yes I'm going to talk to Shikamaru then he'll call you back. Alright. Bye." She faced her son as she hung up his phone and led the way upstairs. Shikamaru glanced at Shigemaru and Ino in terror before following his mother.

"Okay, now I'm freaking out, too." Shigemaru admitted, shuddering in unison with Ino as Yoshino and Shikamaru disappeared.

* * *

I sincerely apologize that this is a short chapter! :( I promise next time I'll make it longer, but it might take me a little longer...maybe it won't...who knows, right? Thank you guys for always being supportive and such amazing reviewers even when your ship isn't always under the spotlight! In all my experiences and interactions with different ships throughout ten years of being involved in the Naruto fandom, the SI fandom is hands down, on every website that I've been to, the kindest, most welcoming, and most supportive group! Please continue to keep it classy! ;P


	12. Chapter 11: Smoke

"So first things first, Shikamaru…" Yoshino rubbed her temples and then folded her hands over her lap and looked at her son, "Why here? Why _my_ room?"

"Mom…" Shikamaru groaned, red flushing his cheeks, "I-I didn't plan it…it just happened….she was just…here…" Yoshino's eyes were wide and red and frozen and then she finally closed them and threw her head back.

"Oh thank god!" She sighed, holding her hand to her chest, "I'm so glad this wasn't some weird fantasy or-"

"Mom!" Shikamaru stopped her by flailing his hands in the air.

"I don't want details, Shikamaru…" Yoshino rubbed her thighs with her palms, "I really wish…your father could be here to have this talk with you." Those words cut straight through their hearts. _How could I put my mom through this? _"But your mommy is still around. I'm still here." She pat the back of Shikamaru's hand, making something in him clench tightly. He was feeling so guilty, "So tell me, why did you do it?"

Shikamaru furrowed his brows, searching for an answer.

"Shikamaru, I'm not stupid. Or blind." Yoshino wagged a finger at him, snapping his attention back to her, "You and Ino have been in love since you were kids and…it was more well, _obvious _when you two started going through puberty and…you know…I saw the way you would stare at her-"

"Mom!" Shikamaru cut her off again and she laughed slightly this time. "I still want to be with Temari." He added firmly.

"Really? Give me a good reason why." Yoshino crossed her arms. Shikamaru was taken aback.

"Seriously? After everything you still don't like her?!" Shikamaru stood up angrily.

"You know that isn't true. She's actually grown on me. She's a very mature and intelligent woman."

"What is it then, mom?! Why the hell don't you want me to be with her?!"

"Oh, Shikamaru…" She stood up, too and grabbed her son's hands in hers and squeezed, "Because your heart belongs to Ino and hers belongs to yours, that's why." She placed one hand over her son's beating chest, making him gulp.

"Mom…that isn't true…" Shikamaru pleaded, "Me and Ino…" He was fighting back tears, "Ino doesn't feel that way…about a guy like me."

"So you love him?" Shigemaru asked, sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette with Ino nervously tapping her fingers against her kneecaps. She didn't answer him. "I'll take that as a yes." He winked, making her roll her eyes. With the cigarette still in his mouth, he cupped her chin and pulled her face close into his. It reminded Ino just how handsome he was – and she noted how mysterious his dark emerald eyes looked behind the smoke that was circling them. "What a shame, you really are too beautiful for him." He grinned, the cigarette between his perfect teeth. How did he keep them that way while smoking? "I want to kiss you." He stated, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and trailing his hand down and behind her neck, "I want to kiss you and make you stop moping over my stupid cousin."

* * *

I know I promised a longer chapter...but life is full of disappointments and lies, isn't it?

LOL sorry that was so depressing. XD


	13. Chapter 12: Twins

"But even I'm not that much of an asshole." Shigemaru clicked his tongue, making Ino's face turn red. "What? Did you want me to do it?" He teased, getting close to her face again and widening his eyes. She grit her teeth angrily and then shot her chin upwards, locking lips with Shigemaru.

The kiss was dry and quick.

Neither spoke a word. Shigemaru was genuinely surprised.

They were startled by the door opening behind them. They looked up to see Yoshino and Shikamaru towering behind them. Yoshino looked stressed and Shikamaru looked defeated.

"Ino." It was all Yoshino had to say for Ino to understand that it was her turn. She hesitantly stood to her feet, wobbling and held her gaze on her own feet as she walked in the house behind Yoshino. Shikamaru plopped next to his cousin and stuck his palm out.

"Give me one." Shikamaru demanded a cigarette.

"Have you heard of please?" Shigemaru laughed nervously, and quickly handed a cigarette over when his cousin shot him a death glare. He had never been intimidated by Shikamaru before, but now he was panicking. And when he panicked, he suffered in silence.

"You're quiet." Shikamaru noted after five straight minutes of silence.

"You're the one with a story to tell." Shigemaru cleared his throat, lighting a second cigarette.

"Then why are you the one chain smoking?" Shikamaru asked, pulling the cigarette out of his cousin's mouth and clenching the collar of his shirt, "I want you to tell me why you did that."

"W-what?!" Shigemaru's eyes almost popped out of his head. _Did he see her kiss me? But…she kissed me!_

"You know what I'm talking about you fucking prick!" Shikamaru slammed Shigemaru's back against the rail of the porch. A concerned mother passing by covered her child's ears and rushed him along.

"I-I really…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shikamaru pushed him further, the veins in his arms and head were bursting out of his skin.

"It was her! _She_ kissed _me_!" Shigemaru's voice squeaked a little as he confessed. Shikamaru momentarily loosened his grip.

"What?!"

"Uh…" _Oh shit, don't tell me that's not what he was talking about! _Shigemaru mentally facepalmed himself for answering impulsively.

"You kissed her, too?!" Shikamaru tossed his cousin over the rail and down to the floor, making him groan in pain as his back slammed against the hot concrete. Shikamaru leapt over and landed kneeling over him and pulled him up by his collar, again, "So you think you have the right to look at her naked and then kiss her?! What's next?! You gonna molest her you fucking pervert?!" Shikamaru shook Shigemaru violently, making his eyes rattle.

"You already pulled that one." Shigemaru managed to give one last slick remark before Shikamaru punched him straight in the face, drawing blood. They both were still then Shigemaru, enraged, shoved his cousin back, making his head crack against the stairs. He swung and made Shikamaru swing, as well, but that wasn't the end – Shikamaru kicked Shigemaru away with both legs and got back on top, hitting and dodging as they fought.

"HEY HEY!" A loud whistle pierced their ears and before they could react, they were both being restrained by cops. One was knocking on the Nara home residence. Yoshino stepped out, bewildered.

"Your sons…twins? They're over there beating the living life out of each other in Christmas daylight." The cop placed her hands on her belt, a fierce grimace over her face.

"I-I had no idea…" Yoshino gulped, seeming like she was lacking breath. Shigemaru and Shikamaru both looked at her and looked away, cursing themselves.

* * *

Sorry I was mean in my last author's note :( It was only because I was posting a second chapter today hehehehe ;) I'm evil, I know :( Meow.


	14. Chapter 14: Twins P2

"We can't take this lightly…" The cop shook her head, "They're both bleeding…" She spoke sternly, "I'm going to ask you to let us take a look inside the house. This may be a case of domestic violence." As the woman spoke, Shikamaru and Shigemaru were being pulled away.

"Hey what's going on?!" Shigemaru asked frantically, "Where are you taking us?"

"Take a wild guess," The cop restraining him snorted. Shikamaru shut his eyes then took one more look up to his house. He saw his mom and then Ino stepped out and she looked straight at him. They held each other's gaze until they faded from each other's view.

"So are y'all two twins?" A musty smelling man with stains on his ripped shirt hiccupped, "Which one of y'all is taking me home tonight?!" He bellowed. Shigemaru's eyes widened and he got closer to Shikamaru who shoved him.

The holding cell was full of all kinds of characters; most were harmless pot dealers or shoplifters – and then there was this guy.

"You boy," The man moaned gruffly, caressing Shigemaru's cheek, "You really pretty boy!" Shigemaru shrieked and slapped the man away instinctively and stood up to rattle the bars of the cell.

"Let me out of here! Somebody call my father!" He sobbed as the man snuck up behind him and tugged on his belt.

"Louis Vuitton? How much is dis pretty boy?! $500?!" Shigemaru gasped and turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you joking?! This was $710 thank you very much!" Shigemaru snorted, making the men in the cell start to murmur and stare. Shigemaru got scared again as the musty man lifted a hairy eyebrow and started calling for the guards again.

"Nara, you made bail, you're free to go." A female guard walked up and opened the cell, making Shigemaru cheer.

"Yes Yes! Goodbye you smelly wretches!" He taunted as he almost leapt out of the cage, but the guard shoved him back in.

"Which one are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Shigemaru!" He said proudly and the lady pursed her lips and pointed at Shikamaru.

"Tough shit. Nara Shikamaru." Shigemaru almost fainted.

"There must be some mistake!" He pleaded. She shook her head and Shikamaru walked out, Shigemaru reached through the bars and grabbed Shikamaru's shirt. "Cuz! Bro! You can't-" But Shikamaru just kept walking.

"Your brother's a real pussy." The guard scoffed as they made their way. _She reminds me of Temari. _Shikamaru thought, noting her blunt attitude and tough girl voice, "Are you sure he won't shit his pants any time soon?" She laughed and Shikamaru just sighed.

"He's not my brother." He finally said.

"Yeah right." She raised her brown eyebrows and stopped and then took a look at Shikamaru, "Well, you are much more handsome." She winked and flipped her bouncy, brunette curls and walked in front of Shikamaru, her round hips swaying sharply. When they reached the front, Shikamaru was practically tackled by Yoshino and Ino.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" They screamed, choking him with hugs around his neck.

"What about Shigemaru?" Shikamaru asked as they were getting ready to leave. Yoshino and Ino looked at each other.

"We had just enough for you, Shikamaru." Yoshino finally admitted. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "His parents are furious. They want to leave him there for a night. They're mad he ruined their vacation with his news." Shikamaru suddenly felt bad. Shigemaru's parents were partially responsible for his attitude.

"So we're just gonna leave him there?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's not like you two were being very nice to each other, anyways!" Yoshino put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but that was…" Shikamaru quickly glanced at Ino then shook his head, "We have to figure something out."

"We're broke." Ino said flatly. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I know someone who isn't."

"Are you being serious right now?!" Temari's voice boomed over the phone, "You cheat on me and now you want me to send you money to pay your cousin's bail after all he did was call me ugly?!"

"She has a point." Yoshino whispered as her and Ino were able to hear the entire conversation.

"Please babe." Shikamaru begged, making Temari laugh.

"Don't call me babe." She clicked the phone, hanging up. Everyone groaned. Yoshino plopped down into a kitchen chair and grabbed a photo of Shikaku.

"Oh, I've had far too much adventure this Christmas!" She exhaled, sliding her fingers delicately down the frame, "I suddenly miss those boring holidays where I would have to nag your father to even remember to get me cake!" She sniffled, making Ino and Shikamaru look at each other sadly. Ino walked over and squeezed her shoulders and sat next to her.

"Wait!" Shikamaru shouted, startling the women, "The restaurant!" Yoshino and Ino gave him a puzzled look, "I had paid reservations for Temari and I for this restaurant last night…but…we got kicked out before we even went in because of Shigemaru." Yoshino and Ino still looked puzzled although Ino recalled the incident. "Maybe they'll give me my money back if I go over there!" He quickly turned to the door but as he was about to close the door behind him, Ino held it open and started putting her shoes on.

"I'm going, too," She blushed, "I was there, too, remember?"


	15. Final

"I'm afraid we can't do that, sir. I'm sure you'll understand that the money from your reservation was used as compensation for those poor customers that witnessed the brawl between your brother and you." The snooty manager from the restaurant bowed. Shikamaru slid his sweating palms tightly through his face.

"Look, he's in jail!" Ino shrieked, making the manager and Shikamaru wince, "We need to bail him out! We need the money! Who the hell even said you coul-"

"Security!" The manager squeaked fearfully as Ino's voice rose. Suddenly, two men twice the size of Shikamaru were lifting her by the arms, "Hey! Get off of me!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru was about to try to grab her but he was restrained by two other men. The pair were taken out and tossed onto the street. They both sat on the curb, sighing heavily. "What now?" Ino frowned.

"I…don't know…you shouldn't have gotten so…" He didn't finish his sentence as he caught Ino staring at the ground with a melancholy look. He gulped and hesitantly reached his hand to her back and patted it awkwardly, "I'm sorry." He managed to say. Ino gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry that…this is the first time I'm bringing you here. Under these circumstances." Ino's face flushed red and she smiled weakily.

"At least its Christmas!" She giggled, "At least you finally brought me here on Christmas!" She quickly smudged the tear forming in her eye away with her fingers and leaned her head against Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry for…always meddling in your relationship. I really fucked things up this time."

"What do you mean? You were here first, Ino," Shikamaru rested his cheek against her hair, "You're always going to be around. Temari was just really jealous." Shikamaru's assurance made Ino's stomach clench.

"That's not true." She admitted, biting her lip. Shikamaru pulled back and faced her.

"What do you mean?"

"We're not some kind of…package deal…" She blushed.

"You sure?" Shikamaru laughed but Ino's face was stern.

"I'm sure…I was doing it…" Ino clawed the cloth on her pants nervously, "I was doing it on purpose."

"Huh?" Just as Ino was going to elaborate, Shikamaru's phone was ringing.

"Temari?" Ino asked. What a coincidence.

"No…" Shikamaru stared at the phone blankly.

"Yoshino?!" When Shikamaru didn't answer her, Ino snatched the phone out of his hand and gasped at the caller ID.

"Shigemaru?!" She shouted as she answered the call, "What?! Wait…WHAT?!" Shikamaru looked at her in amazement as she stood up and pulled him up harshly but the arm, "He's out!" She cheered, and Shikamaru couldn't help but relax and give a smile.

"How did you get out?" Ino asked curiously as the four sat around Yoshino's table.

"You know that scary security with the curly hair?" Shigemaru smirked evilly as Shikamaru nodded, "Well let's just say…She let me pay with a Christmas special…" He winked and Yoshino and Ino gagged loudly. Shikamaru sunk into his chair, shaking his head.

"Oh, Shigemaru…" Shikamaru laid his head down. After all this commotion, he finally felt like he could take a well-deserved nap.

"Um…son…" Yoshino rubbed Shikamaru's head and got close to his ear, "Temari called…" Shikamaru's head popped back up, "Oh dear," She hugged him tightly, "She said you can go fuck yourself." Shikamaru couldn't help laughing at that. It wasn't funny. His heart was sincerely broken. But somehow, he was glad that Temari turned out to be exactly who he thought she was. "Do you want some hot chocalte?" His mother offered, but Shikamaru just shook his head and put it back down.

"Oh, what's this?" Shigemaru grinned as he found himself locked under the mistletoe with Ino, "Round two?" He perked his eyebrows.

Ino's cheeks caught fire and she frowned, "No way!" But Shigemaru was already snaking his arms around Ino's waist and pulling her in. Shikamaru stood up but Yoshino caught his shoulder.

"You had your chance. You blew it. With both of them." Shikamaru looked shocked at his mother's strict words. It was tough love, he decided, but she was right. He stood there, gritting his teeth as he watched his cousin prepare to kiss the girl that he had been too afraid to make a move on all these years.

But instead of brushing his lips against Ino's against her will, Shigemaru planted a soft kiss against her forehead. Everyone stood still and quiet and Ino shot her eyes that she had tightly shut open and looked at him, baffled.

"She's all yours," Shigemaru stuck his tongue out at his cousin and waved, "I need a shower." He started walking away. Shikamaru was in disbelief, "Don't just stand there like a nerd," Shigemaru barked without looking back, "If you actually go for it this time, she might- if you're lucky," he winked at Ino, "She might settle for you."

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride! It's a bit of a cliff hanger ending, but I'll leave some things to the imagination ;) I'll be sure to include Shigemaru in my future fics, so please stay tuned. **

**I would like to thank everyone for all their support, and I would also like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! **


	16. Epilogue

**So here you guys go! Your steamy Shikaino Scene you dirty dogs, you ;) I hope you'll enjoy even though I feel like I hold back in terms of sex scenes with this ship because they're the babies and I feel so wrong doing it sometimes lmao! Also, I have started a fic with Shigemaru as the main love interest to a certain kunoichi...It's called "The Scorpion &The Fish" so be sure to check it out if you love me or whatever (Shikaino is the side ship in that story so don't worry) Anyways: Here you go! Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino pounded loudly against his front door. Shikamaru groggily raised himself from the couch where he had fallen asleep at and dragged himself to the door to answer it.

"Troublesome woman…" He groaned, letting her in.

"Were you still sleeping, Shikamaru?!" Ino exasperated, dumping the bag of groceries onto his kitchen table. "We have to get everything ready for tonight!" Ino stabbed Shikamaru's chest with her pointy, freshly manicured nail. She started to unload the brown paper bag of bottles of wine and jars of pickles and bags of grapes. They were preparing for a New Year's Party.

"Does it have to be here?" Shikamaru sighed, "Ever since you moved in, its nonstop guests all the time!"

"Oh please! We never do _anything_! You hate _everything_! And you think _everyone_ is troublesome!" Ino stomped and Shikamaru chuckled, "What you think it's funny to piss me off?"

"I'd say more cute than funny…" Shikamaru growled, wrapping his arms around her. Although she was still pouting, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, the rock on her finger glistening, "Would I be marrying the most troublesome girl of them all if she wasn't so cute?"

"Cut it out," Ino ordered half-heartedly, still embracing her fiancé, "Your cousin will be here in an hour!"

"It's nothing they haven't seen before," Shikamaru joked, making Ino claw the back of his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. He held her up and walked her over to the kitchen counter, planting kisses down her neck.

"Right here, Shika?" Ino purred between moans, "Seriously, what if someone sees us? What if Shigemaru comes early?"

"Then he'll be reminded that your mine." Shikamaru sucked on her collar bone, reaching one hand up her shirt and the other lifting her skirt and rubbing her clit through her panties, "Take these off." He demanded.

"I love when you're assertive!" She giggled, sliding and kicking her panties off. Once she was exposed, Shikamaru slipped a finger inside – she was already dripping. Satisfied, he knelt down to taste her while still twisting his finger deeply, hitting her gspot. "Ah! Shikamaru!" She kicked and dug her nails through his hair, her face turning crimson as she was reaching her climax, "Shikamaru!" She cried, thrusting her hips forward.

"You want me to fuck you?" He teased as he rose back up to meet her face and kiss her.

"Mhm." Ino hummed, wrestling her tongue with his.

"Maybe if you ask nicely…" He responded, trailing his hand inside her bra and twisting her nipples between his fingers.

"No! Fuck me now!" Ino wailed, tugging sharply at his pants, almost popping the button off. Shikamaru chuckled at his girlfriend's impatience. Something's never changed – and he liked it that way. He dropped his pants and his boxers and pulled her thighs forward so he could slip in his hardened member. Ino threw her head back and her eyes fluttered when she felt it fill her walls slowly, and she sunk her long nails into his back through his shirt in exchange for him to pump faster and harder.

Shikamaru's groans grew sharper and his breathing heavier, as he bit down his lip, pulling Ino by her ponytail and staring into her glistening green eyes. He couldn't believe he had the girl of his dreams so he fucked her harder, making her scream and claw him so he would be assured it was real and not some sort of wet dream. He could stick in further and harder because of how soaked she was. Finally, he felt himself losing control; he made the attempt to pull out but Ino intertwined her legs tightly around his and looked him in the eyes.

"Come inside!" She begged, devouring him in a passionate kiss as he allowed himself to burst in her warmth. Their juices mixed, causing the both of them to gasp at the new sensation. He pulled himself out slowly, feeling how wet his cock was. Ino laughed, hugging his head into her breasts. "You still can't fall asleep, Shige-" Midsentence, Ino was stopped by pounding on the window. The pair looked over to find Shikamaru's cousin tapping against the glass, raising his eyebrows with a stupid grin across his face. Ino shrieked at the sight and Shikamaru quickly pulled her skirt down and raced over to swing the door open.

"What the hell! How long were you there?!" Shikamaru snapped, still out of breath, holding his pants and underwear up.

"Well it would have been rude not to let you finish!" Shigemaru laughed, letting himself in and placing a bottle of champagne on the already crowded table, "But c'mon cuz, you didn't even take her top off. You know how bored I was? All I was looking at was your sweaty ass."

Shikamaru covered his face in frustration. Shigemaru never ceased to step on his last nerve. Nonetheless, he was family and he had taken a liking to Konoha. And what the hell, it was the holidays.


End file.
